Dream Confession
by ryudaaku
Summary: [SesshoumaruxKagura] After Kagura's death, life for Sesshoumaru is different... Especially the one confession that wieghs his heart. That is, until the one night he finally gets the chance to free it...


**A/N: This fanfic was written in honor of my friend's birthday :D For more SesshoumarxKagura writings, visit her account at: silentstarlight **

**..This is my first time writing anything InuYasha related... So I hope it doesn't get too OOC. Well, aside from the one part where Kagura has to be OOC. cough Ja. **

**-Dream Confessions-**

The grass swayed in the direction of the soft wind, making the hills it outlined appear as mere illusions. Catching the breeze, an odd shaped reed sent a piercing whistle through the air, in the direction towards a glowing campsite...

At the Campsite

"Give it back, you little brat!" Jaken howled, clutching his foot and hopping after Rin.

The young girl only giggled, her hair swaying from side to side as she clutched her 'prize' tighter.

"Mine" she half-whined, one quarter-stated, and one quarter-pouted. Her hands tightened on the Staff of Heads as she swung it towards Jaken, bopping the toad-like youkai on the head. "Finders keepers!"

Jaken growled, lunging for Rin. "You did NOT find it!" he cried, lunging for the girl. The expression on his face would have scared a caterpillar, if the pink swelling on his head wasn't there.

Rin began giggling again, dancing around Jaken. "Nyah Master Pink Head" In her amusement, Rin failed to notice Jaken creeping up on her.

After the tenth lunge and swipe, Jaken finally managed to tackle her to the ground.

Under Jaken, Rin began to howl. "Master Jaken! Get off of me…!" She began sniffling, and shot Jaken her best puppy eye and pout combination.

Closing his eyes to avoid the pulling look, Jaken began to pry open Rin's fingers, wrenching his staff out of her hands. The pressure he applied shot back at him, sending the youkai sprawling into the nearest tree. Two miles away.

"Don't look at me like that!" he panted, after running back to the campsite. "It's your fault for even taking my staff in the first place."

Rin only bawled harder.

"What is going on here?!"

Jaken's eyes widened considerably, as he tried to hide behind the Staff of Heads. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru! I-she-they..."

Sesshoumaru snarled down at his servant. "You failed to answer my question!"

A gurgle emitted from Jaken's throat, as he continued to babble.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin whined, scrambling up off the ground, running up to the demon. She buried her head in the other's fluffy furs, snuggling closer.

A look of sorrow flashed through the tall one's eyes, the image of a certain wind sorceress flashing through his mind. _Kagura…_

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked timidly. "Are you alright?"

"..." Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely pushing, albeit gently, the girl away from him. "Jaken. Watch the girl," he ordered, before turning and storming out of the camp.

"Watch the girl," Jaken 'hmph'ed, talking to his staff. "What does he think I do every day, _not _ watch the girl?"

There was a shriek as Rin jumped into the pond, splashing around, struggling for air. "RIN!"

...Apparently, Jaken did not watch the girl every day.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I sighed as the cries of Rin and Jaken died away. The wind was blowing harder now, and it appeared that autumn was at last grazing us with its presence. Clusters of leaves spiraled down to the ground, only to be lift up again by the breeze.

...Wind...

Kagura floated in front of me yet again as I slowly sat against a towering oak tree. Why couldn't I get Naraku's extension out of my head? He was my enemy... Which made her my enemy too... Right?

_Wrong._ a small voice whispered in my head. _She hates that insect too. My, my. You two do have something in common…_

I growled, closing my eyes and burying myself in the fur pelt slung over my shoulder. Quite comfy, this thing is, actually. Just don't let anyone else know I said this, or else I'll have to kill all of you. And to be honest, I really don't feel up to ridding this world of human scum right now.

Why? Kagura. It's almost always Kagura now. I just cannot get her out of my mind. But I suppose I'll have to. She's dead now. Dead, and she will never come back. Not even my Tenseiga can bring her back now.

Naraku. He is the one who killed her, murdered her, destroyed her… That kisama! That dirty scum of youkai. I will be the one to kill him. I WILL!

The scenes of her death are still wheeling around me... Kagura...

Wallowing in her death has taken a toll on me... Everything seems so... Blurry... I...

Third Person POV

Sesshoumaru slumped down, his breathing growing softer as fatigue overcame him. So tired, he was...

Sesshoumaru was walking… Or rather floating. Looking down, he glanced a patch of darkness, which was slowly fading into a bright light that burned, tore, pained his eyes… Blinded for a moment, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, angry. He had no weakness. He could take anything and anyone on… And win. Letting out a growl, his eyes flew open, ready to snap shut again, against his wishes. What he saw took his breath away.

...Pink. Sesshoumaru's brain took note of this before the demon howled, twitching infuriately. "Pink?!" Of course, to top Sesshoumaru's day off was the existence of an army of hot pink bunnies, bouncing towards him.

"Dokkasou!" he cried, eyes blazing red as he extended his claws. With one quick swipe, he had infected all the furry mammals with poison. A look of disgust on his face, Sesshoumaru bent down to wipe his claws off a patch of grass that had immediately sprung up. "Nasty little rabbits."

"Especially when they turn hot pink," a voice commented. Slowly straightening, Sesshoumaru felt his heart thump quicker in his chest. "Kagura?..."

"That would be me." The wind sorceress appeared, her scarlet eyes dancing in amusement. "What brings you here to the land of Fluffy Bunnies?"

Sesshoumaru sweatdropped. "…Land of Fluffy Bunnies? What is going on here?" he demanded.

Kagura giggled, and proceeded to dance around Sesshoumaru. "I'm not sure" she sang, leaning in to press a coy kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Sesshoumaru blushed deeply, before twitching in annoyance as Kagura chuckled. "Tell me now," he ordered, attempting to straighten himself.

Chuckling, Kagura leaned in closer, running a hand down Sesshoumaru's fluffy... Thing(1). "Why, it's your fur, Sesshoumaru," she purred, burying her face in it with a Rin-like manner. "So fluffy."

"Er, right…" Sesshoumaru wrenched it out of her grip, backing away from. His eyes were still steely, although they wavered with uncertainty now and then. "Well, I must be going. Things to do, human race to destroy..."

Kagura tsked, as a torrent of wind blew around Sesshoumaru, unbalancing him. "Always so rude..."

Sesshoumaru snarled, regaining his composure. "Kagura…" He looked at her, and then did a double take. The wind youkai was now dressed in a pink penguin suit.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she cooed, playing with her non-existent ears. "I'm Mr.Rabbit, I go hop hop hop. It you don't do I go bop bop bop."

"No. Now take it off and get me out of here."

"No, I don't think I will. Mr. Rabbit wants to play play play. So won't stay stay stay?"

"...Mr Rabbit?! Kagura, you are a WOMAN!" Sesshoumaru cried. Of course, how a rabbit could be remotely related to a penguin was almost nagging at the corner of his mind. He stared at the other as if she had just grown a tail. ...Which she had.

"See my tail? It's not like a snail. Except when it hails!"

Sesshoumaru merely twitched. "Whatever. Just get me out of here. Or does that suit totally destroy your hearing too?"

Kagura blinked. "...What suit?"

"That-" Sesshoumaru looked again. "...What happened to that pink penguin suit?"

"Penguin suit? I don't remember anything about that. Are you sure you aren't hallucinating?"

"Of COURSE I'M NOT!" Sesshoumaru cried out, indignant. "Do I look like someone who would hallucinate?!"

Kagura smirked. "With all those furs and clothes one? Yes."

"Well, I'm not," Sesshoumaru snapped. "And NOW could you get me out of here?"

Shaking her head, Kagura sighed.

"You sighed. What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru demanded, tension gnawing at him.

"This is the land of Shinsou," Kagura said, gloomily. "You will not be able to escape without confessing one of your deepest secrets. And the secret must be one that you have wished to tell to someone before."

That really dug Sesshoumaru into a hole. "Then... I won't be able to get out," he stated bluntly.

Kagura blinked. "What do you mean by that? Surely there is something you have wished to tell me before?"

"So now I have to tell you?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Indeed. ...Fluffy," Kagura added, smirking wickedly. "So hurry then."

Sesshoumaru growled, deftly turning away. There was only one thing he wanted to tell Kagura… But for some reason he found himself unable to voice it. _So many times I have wished to tell her this… I find the perfect opportunity, and what happens? Baka tongue. Baka emotions…_

"I'm waiting," Kagura sang, and for a split second Sesshoumaru saw her wearing the penguin suit again.

"...Fine then," he said, running a hand through the fur slung over his shoulder. "When I first met you, Kagura, I thought you were evil scum that deserved to die… That everything you said was TEDIOUS… But… Things changed." Sesshoumaru stopped, and stared at Kagura. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"...I should be heading back now," he ordered.

Kagura grinned again. "Oh, no. Not now. You still haven't told me your secret." She winked, a gust of wind ruffling Sesshoumaru's hair. "Continue."

Growling, Sesshoumaru resumed. He didn't know why he was talking... Just that it felt...Right... Or something. Besides, his mouth had taken over now. Curse the mouths. But then again, without a mouth that hanyou couldn't lick the ground...

"Things changed," he repeated. "I somehow learned more about you... And..." he swallowed. "And I felt my heart betraying my mind. I... Found myself liking someone. Liking _you_..."

Kagura grinned, standing up to wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru. She felt the demon stiffen, and then relax slightly. "...I like you too," she said, her wind peacefully swirling around the two. "I suppose... I always did."

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly. "That… That makes things… Better… While we're at it… The feeling I have for you… Is something more than anything I've ever felt before. I… I might even love you, Kagura…" He turned, meeting the other's gaze. Red met red in an onslaught of emotions...

"I… Aishiteru…" Kagura murmured, the Japanese flowing from her lips before she could stop them.

"Good…" Sesshoumaru bent down, as the two inched closer… Five… Then four… Until their lips met together…

Bliss.

Sesshoumaru's eyes blinked open, as he rubbed his head, groaning. Where was he?... "Kagura?" he asked, turning. "Where…"

Dead. The words ran through his head. Dream. It had all been a dream…

"DAMMIT!" He yelled into the sky, his cool façade slipping. "Kagura…"

He missed her… So much… "I love you…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin peered up at the demon, her hair still dripping wet. "Are you alright?" she asked again, hands moving up to wipe away the tears Sesshoumaru didn't know he had shed. "You seem so sad…"

Sesshoumaru managed a small twitch upwards at the corners of his mouth. A smile. "I… I will be fine, Rin," he said, wrapping the small girl with his fur. "…Your consideration is appreciated…"

Rin laugh happily, tugging Sesshoumaru to follow her. "I found a really beautiful place, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Did you now?" the demon asked, amused. "Shall you show me it?"

"Of course!" Rin pulled Sesshoumaru towards the top of a hill, before pointing down. "Look!"

Sesshoumaru stared down, his breath catching in his throat. A cluster of reeds were swaying together, the breeze producing a soft, soothing sound.

Wind… Kagura…

Another breeze wafted through, this one concentrating on Sesshoumaru, ruffling his hair and whirling around him. Kagura…

Sesshoumaru smiled a rare smile, closing his eyes. Below him, a crescent moon-shaped reed trilled a note higher than the rest…

Kagura's body may be gone… But her spirit would live on in the wind, and in Sesshoumaru's heart.

Owari

**You may now return to your un-crazy filled day. xD**

**(1) blinks innocently It is a fluffy thing, though :D**

**throws Kagura plushies everywhere Happy birthday, silentstarlight o**

**Please review :3**


End file.
